Vale la pena el placer
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Una noche de lluvia, una canción y una confesión


Este fic esta basado en la canción Vale la pena el placer de Romeo Santos, nació gracias a la amanecida causada por la falta de inspiración para el siguiente capítulo de otro fic XDDD y lo siento Lily pero es cortito, ya en otro fic te escribo lemon explicito como te gusta XDDD  
>Gracias a todos los RV.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vale la pena el placer<em>

Después de enterarse sobre la verdadera identidad de su esposa John se encontraba destrozado, no era para menos, la mujer que había elegido como su compañera, como el motivo por el cual había renunciado a lo más importante en su vida era un gran fiasco. Sin darse cuenta, bajo aquella débil lluvia nocturna sus pasos lo llevaron a lado de la única persona que podía salvarlo, a lado del único ser que necesitaba y que amaba, aunque tantos años se haya mentido a sí mismo bajo su máscara de "heterosexualidad". La cual cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos por el temor a salir lastimado, por el temor de reconocer su infinita dependencia hacia él.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del 221B Baker Street, ingreso a paso lento reconociendo cada escalón a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Al parecer la señora Hudson había salido, suspiró aliviado por ello ya que solo necesitaba a Sherlock en su mundo, solo a él. Abrió la puerta del departamento y lo encontró en su clásico pijama, mirando por la ventana mientras bebía un trago, de seguro wisky.

-Bienvenido, tu trago está sobre la mesa – Sherlock se volteó, mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo, maldito de seguro lo estaba deduciendo.

-Gracias, es justo lo que necesito – fue la respuesta del doctor mientras bebía de un solo golpe el contenido del vaso, sirviéndose un poco más.

Extrañamente una suave melodía se colaba en aquel lugar.

_Decidiste elegir un clavel, una mujer que supiera ser fiel_

_porque evidentemente soy espinas, y aunque te amo tanto causo heridas_

_ella te ofrece el cielo, te compra el edén pero carece de conocerte muy bien_

_no se imagina que es plan B en tu vida, cuando dices que lo amas es mentira ._

-Permíteme – El moreno le quitó la botella de las manos, aquel leve roce hizo que John se estremeciera, por cuanto tiempo más podía negar lo que en realidad sentía. Cuando más podría ocultar que había cometido el más grande error de su vida al casarse con Mary en vez de correr a los brazos de Sherlock cuando este apareció frente a él aquella noche. Orgullo, estúpido orgullo que le hizo sonreír amargamente.

_Yo te propongo que te seas fiel, aunque signifique serle infiel_

_Regálate una noche conmigo de derroches_

_ven rompe cada regla hazlo prohibido_

_seremos dos corruptos y si es delito_

_que podemos hacer_

_vale la pena el placer_

-Ambos sabemos que ya no podemos ocultarlo más –

John abrió los ojos desmedidamente, dejando caer su vaso al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos tal y como se rompió aquella muralla que había construido para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-No sé … no sé de qué estás hablando, Sherlock .. yo solo

_Regálale a tu cuerpo una fiesta de recuerdos_

_hagamos el amor hasta el cansancio_

_y si el remordimiento viene a estorbarnos_

_que podemos hacer_

_vale la pena el placer_

Un beso desesperado hizo que sus palabras murieran antes de ser dichas. Sherlock lo tenía atrapado por la nuca, besándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida, la sensación de aquella húmeda lengua reclamando su boca hizo que John se estremeciera y aunque al principio se resistió, solo bastó unos segundos para que lo correspondiera con la misma ansiedad, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y probando hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario y se separaron. John apoyó su frente en el pecho del moreno mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Dios, Sherlock .. qué estamos haciendo?-

-Estamos siendo honestos John, solo eso – Fue la respuesta del detective consultor antes de volver a reclamar sus labios.

_Yo no la odio pero no me cae tan bien_

_sé que ella es tuyo pero tú eres mi hombre_

_y la pobre lo sabe pero se hace la tonta_

_Tú eres mi propiedad de cualquier modo_

A los besos se sumaron torpes caricias, la emoción que les recorría por las venas hacía que sus manos no supieran como actuar, solo coincidieron en que la ropa estorbaba, así que prenda a prenda fueron a parar en el suelo. Sherlock deslizó sus labios por el cuello de su doctor, disfrutando con cada suspiro que lograba arrancarle, mordiendo, marcando lo que era suyo lo que siempre fue y será suyo, porque John Hamish Watson le pertenecía tal y como él le pertenecía. Poco o nada le importaba si estaban o no de acuerdo, poco o nada le importaba las estúpidas normas sociales que encasillaban a John como un hombre prohibido por estar casado. Para Sherlock, John estaba prohibido para el resto del mundo, menos para él.

_Yo te propongo que te seas fiel, aunque signifique serle infiel_

_Regálate una noche conmigo de derroches_

_ven rompe cada regla hazlo prohibido_

_seremos dos corruptos y si es delito_

_que podemos hacer_

_vale la pena el placer_

Con hábiles movimientos terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón, dejando que este caiga al suelo antes de empujarlo contra su sillón favorito. Sonrió de lado viendo la expectativa en los ojos del rubio, además de ese brillo de aprobación, deseo y lujuria. Lentamente se desabrocho el pantalón, el cual fue a parar a lado del de John y con un sensual movimiento se deshizo de su calzoncillo. Ohh glorioso sonrojo que decoró de golpe el rostro de su doctor. Se acercó como un felino a punto de devorar a su indefensa presa. Hizo el ademán de besarlo pero apenas rozó los labios del rubio ya que su objetivo era otro, lentamente fue repartiendo besos por el torso de John, mordiéndolo con hambre hasta llegar al borde de la liga de aquella curiosa ropa interior roja, la mordió y con los dientes terminó de deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda.

Sherlock repartía besos por los muslos de su doctor, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su tacto, viéndolo morderse los labios para que esos gloriosos sonidos no se escapen de sus labios. Ohh John, acaso no se daba cuenta que con esa actitud no hacía más que incitarlo? Engulló el miembro erecto de John de un solo bocado, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo para arrancarle de la garganta los sonidos que quería escuchar.

-AHHH Sher … Sherlock … no … no más por Dios …- Y ahí estaban, los gemidos de John mezclados con su nombre. Sin dejar de atender el miembro del rubio, Sherlock lentamente comenzó a prepararlo para lo que venía. Al principio John estaba renuente, parecía asustado pero bastó que sus miradas se encontraran para que accediera. Ohhh John, el buen John siempre cumpliéndole sus caprichos. Cuando sintió que el rubio estaba por correrse, alejó sus labios de aquella erección, escuchando un sonoro gemido de protesta, pero que pronto fue acallado con un beso mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, ingresando cuidadosamente en aquel cuerpo.

Estrecho, caliente y adictivo, es como se sentía estar dentro del cuerpo de John, por fin después de tantos años, lograba ser uno con él. Escucho su nombre escapar de los labios del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, comenzando a mover sus caderas en busca de más, más placer, más sensaciones, más confirmación de aquel amor que ambos sentían y que por primera vez en muchos años se permitieron expresar. Sherlock no podía negarse a esa petición y comenzó a moverse, con la fuerza y energía reprimida desde … desde que tenía memoria. Todas aquellas experiencias previas eran nada comparadas con la mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que le recorrían por las venas, llenando cada espacio de su ser, sintiéndose completo por primera vez. Ahora si entendía la diferencia entre el acto sexual y hacer el amor.

-Te amo- Le susurro entre jadeos al oído, consiguiendo que el rubio derramara algunas lágrimas como respuesta antes de reclamar un beso más.

Ambos llegaron a un explosivo orgasmo, Sherlock dentro de John y este entre ellos, cansados y sin aire en los pulmones se recostaron en el sillón. John sabía que Sherlock era posesivo pero en ese momento lo era más, ya que lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo, aquello le hizo sonreír.

-¿por qué sonríes? – fue la escueta pregunta del moreno.

-Porque somos los más grandes idiotas de este planeta, vimos pero no observamos, todo el mundo tenía razón .. hasta Anderson – John se volteó, quedando frente al rostro de aquel hombre que siempre removía su mundo. –Míranos, ellos siempre decían que hacíamos esto y siempre lo negamos, ahora creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo no hacerlo desde antes-

-John, tenemos mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo, recuerda 7 veces en una noche – Siempre arrogante, siempre Sherlock pronto se arrepintió de aquel comentario ya que su doctor puso un gesto difícil de descifrar, aquello lo atemorizó.

-Maldito infeliz, traerme a la memoria a esa "esa" mujer cuando acabamos de hacer el amor, eres un imbécil-

-¿Celoso?- Sherlock levantó la ceja curioso, esa sensación en su pecho era agradable.

-Claro que sí, acaso crees que me hace feliz saber que te estabas revolcando con esa tipa en nuestro hogar? Ni siquiera yo caí tan bajo – Definitivamente, John también era posesivo y comenzaría a marcar su territorio.

-Perdón pero era algo necesario para resolver un caso, además siempre puedo mudarme a tu habitación- El moreno sabía que con su carita de niño arrepentido John lo disculparía pero en ese momento, quería otro tipo de disculpa y por ello sus manos comenzaban a juguetear sobre las nalgas de su doctor.

-Entonces llévame ahora mismo a mi habitación y vuelve a hacerme el amor -

_Regálale a tu cuerpo una fiesta de recuerdos_

_hagamos el amor hasta el cansancio_

_y si el remordimiento viene a estorbarnos_

_que podemos hacer_

_vale la pena el placer_

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a escribir, gracias por los RV, animan .. animan XDDD (aggggggg esta medio meloso el final, lo siento pero tengo sueño)<p>

PD. la letra original es dedicada a una mujer, así que sufrió algunas alteraciones, si lees este fic te recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo haces.

ES CULPA TUYA LILY!


End file.
